A cooling module structure mainly includes a heat sink and a cooling fan. The heat sink has two heat contact surfaces, in which the first heat contact surface is a heat conduction surface between heat-generating electronic components and a bottom surface of the heat sink, and the second heat contact surface is a thermal convection surface between cooling fins of the heat sink and the cooling fan. To elaborate the maximum efficacy of heat conduction, the heat conduction surface between the bottom of the heat sink and the heat-generating electronic components shall be tightly bonded. Otherwise, no matter how high the efficacy of the cooling module is, once there is any gap between the bottom surface of the heat sink and the heat-generating electronic components, the cooling efficacy will be greatly alleviated.
The function of the retentioner is to firmly fasten the cooling module above the heat-generating electronic components on the one hand and to be closely sandwiched by the bottom surface of the heat sink and the heat-generating electronic components to make the most of the heat conduction efficacy.
A conventional cooling module retentioner structure is illustrated in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M246991 entitled “Fixing device of heat sink” and Taiwan Patent Publication No. M258557 entitled “Heat sink retentioner” respectively. Not only are those retentioners disclosed by the two patents complex structurally, but also all components must be manufactured through their own molding and then assembled together. The costs for equipment, material and human labor are extremely high.
Above all, as heat-generating electronic components are made by different vendors or specifications, the cooling module retentioners thereof are usually not interchangeable. In view of different packaging techniques adopted by heat-generating electronic components, the requirements for holding pressure of retentioners also vary. If a retentioner with the inconsistent specification is inadequately applied, the heat-generating electronic components is often damaged while mounting the cooling module. In other words, if a conventional retentioner intends to comply with the requirements of heat-generating electronic components with different specifications, the retentioners matching therewith shall be separately molded and manufactured, thereby simply increasing the complexity and difficulty of production and assembly process.